


Glasses

by SuperAlex64



Category: Super Secret Secret Squirrel
Genre: 'Pies' The Feet of Destiny?, Busted contact lenses, Day Off, Gen, Let's watch some movies, Mini Hanna-Barbera party!!, Obvious reference is obvious, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their day-off, Morocco Mole discovers another one of Secret Squirrel's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> SALUTATIONS, IMPERFECT ONE! I AM THE MASTER AND YOU ARE MYSTERIOUS DRAWN TO ME! EVERYTHING I SAY YOU MUST DO RIGHT AWAY WITHOUT HAVING TO ASK TWICE! I AM EVIL AND MEAN AND UNFORGIVING! IN YOUR BROKENNESS, YOU HAVE FAILED AND NOW MUST REPENT! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! BOW DOWN!
> 
> PFFT... I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist!
> 
> Like Joel Robinson before me, I just fail at being evil. I was quoting an episode of MST3k for fun and I haven't had this much fun with these openings in some time!
> 
> COME TO ME FOR I AM THE MAGNET AND YOU ARE STEEL!
> 
> Yeah, I should stop now.

"Today's the day! Today's the day!" cheered Morocco Mole, both in his head and out loud, as he walked, occasionally skipping, much to the head-scratching of those nearby, heading toward his best friend and partner, Secret Squirrel's place. Today was their day-off and they decided that the best way to spend it is to watch a marathon of cheesy movies, the worst ever made. Since Secret was a better judge at such things, he said he'd pick out the DVDs and told him to come by at a certain time without saying the titles of the movies. Though, he did say that the first one's a doozy.

But when he got to Secret's front door and knocked, there would be no answer. So after knocking after times, he just used the key that Secret gave him for emergencies.

Slowly, he entered, expecting the worst, looking around, noticing how strangely quiet it was and Secret was nowhere to be found, which Morocco found odd. And so, he began searching.

He looked in the kitchen, in the closets, the bathroom, unlocked but empty, thank goodness, in the air vents, in that expensive, fancy antique vase...

*CRASH!*

Um... definitely not there.

The garage, other bathroom, cabinets, in boxes, every room, with no sign of the squirrel.

Except for Secret's bedroom.

By then, he was passing by his room. He thought about not checking but he went far, not use for stopping. So slowly, he opened the door and what does he find?

Secret Squirrel fast asleep in his bed.

Morocco just had to get a closer look because he never seen his friend this relaxed, he needed to see if he was alright. He looked the squirrel over and all he thought was, "Secret looks very odd without his hat."

That and Secret has a nice bedhead going on.

Since it was getting late, Morocco felt the need to wake Secret up, even he looked so peaceful, even if it was their day off. He knew Secret wouldn't let himself sleep in and he did promise to spend his day off with him, his best friend. So, he started shaking Secret's shoulder, only for Secret to mumble something his sleep.

"Maybe you should see a P-psychiatrist."

Confused, Morocco tried again, only for Secret to mumble something else.

"I'd like forty-two pizzas, six with no crusts."

Morocco tried again one more time, only for Secret to mumble something else.

"Hellooooooo, Nurse!"

Confused but amused, especially by that last one, Morocco thought to himself, "Boy, Secret looks kind of adorable when he's mumbling nonsense in his sleep," and decided to leave his room quickly so Secret wouldn't disturbed. Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on his side for as he turned around, in his clumsy way, he managed to knock everything on Secret's nightstand over. Somethings like the lamp broke while things like some plastic things that fell out of a case were crushed by his body. And of course, the noise woke Secret up.

He shot up out of bed, quickly looking around, confused and very noticeably squinting his eyes, asking out loud, "Wha-? Who's here?"

Morocco, still on the floor and still crushing plastic, responded, "Secret, it's me. Morocco!"

"Morocco?" asked Secret, now facing Morocco's direction but not quite, "What are you doing here?"

'You invited me, remember?"

"I did? he asked, before slapping his forehead, remembering, "Oh yeah, for the bad movies!" then asked, "Did you just knock over my nightstand?"

"Yes," admitted Morocco.

"Break anything important?"

"Um... your lamp."

"Anything else?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Morocco, now noticing the now-flat plastic things, handed them over to Secret, who after looking them closely, said, with a tiny smile, "Morocco, the only thing you have going for you is loyalty," but added, "But for now, go to the living room, so I can get ready."

"Right," said Morocco, walking out, "I'm sorry about-"

Secret, cutting him off, smiling, "Don't worry about it, go order some pizza. You know what kind I like." As soon as Morocco left, Secret got up, walked to a drawer, opening it up, taking out a little black case out, commenting, "I'd never thought I'd haven't let Morocco see me wear this." He then walked into his bathroom.

Sometime later, Morocco was downstairs, waiting for Secret. Pizza had been ordered and on it's way, now all that was needed was the host and his movies. So when he did walk down, Morocco was in for a surprise.

Secret, surprisingly for Morocco, was wearing casual wear. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a red logo of some old rock band and no hat, strangely enough. Secret Squirrel without a hat on, that's certainly different, to say the least. Replacing the hat, Secret was wearing pair of black glasses.

Glasses, he was wearing glasses, as if the fact needed to be repeated. But why? Why did he was wearing glasses?

Morocco just couldn't help but gawk at Secret, who sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, said, "Yeah, never thought I'd let you see me wear these."

"Secret?! What happened?!"

"Morocco, you broke my last pair of contacts," Secret explained, adding, "Probably my fault for neglecting to order some more," shrugging his shoulders.

"But Secret, Penny told me that you didn't need glasses, that you only wore them because you liked the look. She did go to the same school as you.

"Well, actually," Secret said, "She moved the day after I started going, I think. Though, I did like the look at the time as I'd just like started wearing contacts but was too used to wearing glasses," he started rubbing the back of his neck again, "Then again, I was a walking fashion disaster. You could just say I just didn't care."

Morocco chuckled a bit at that and would have said something if somebody wasn't knocking on the door.

Secret, thinking it was the pizza guy, went to answer to answer the door. As soon as, he opened the door, much to shock and possible disappointment, he saw that it definitely wasn't the pizza guy.

It was Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, and Atom Ant, of all people, greeting him rather cheerfully until they noticed that he was wearing glasses, to which, their cheers died down into confusion.

Mild confused because he didn't invite them and deadpan at their reaction, Secret shut the door.

Someone in their group, mostly likely Blabber said, wide-eyed, staring at the door, "My gosh, Secret Squirrel's gone hipster."

Suddenly, snickering a bit, Snooper explained, "No. He's always needed glasses...although, him going hipster would hilarious... for me."

Yogi then turned to him, saying, "I never saw him with glasses."

"Yogi," said Snooper, putting his paw on Yogi's shoulder, "I can tell the difference between someone wearing contacts and someone not."

"How?" asked Atom, curious, "How can you tell?"

Snooper then pointed to the deerskin cap on his head, saying casually, "World's Greatest P.I., remember?"

Boo-Boo then said, raising an eyebrow, "I thought you were 'The World's Greatest Detective.'"

"Yeah, right," snorted Snooper, before scowling, with chest puffed out, legs apart, and in a deep voice, quote, "I am vengeance... I am the night... I am BATMAN!"

Needless to say, his friends weren't too impressed as shown by them slowly shaking their heads, or in the case of Atom Ant, face-palming, asking, "Must you suck the cool out of that line?"

Snooper simply smirked as the smell of pizza was getting closer.

Back inside, Secret walking toward Morocco, asking, 'Why are Yogi and his friends here? I never gave them my address! What if he has me go on another adventure with him?" now shaking Morocco, "I don't need the pressure!"

Getting his paws off him, Morocco, cheerfully explained, "I invited them, I thought it would be great if we had some more company to watch the films with us."

"Uh-Huh, makes sense, why's Atom Ant here then?"

"I thought maybe you two could reconcile, hopefully?"

"Well, at least, his heart is the right place," thought Secret, then asked, "Do I have to?"

Morocco then said, "Yes," giving him a look, to which, Secret groaned, "Fine," and went to let them in. As he, being the polite person he is, greeted them, he noticed that they were all carrying stacks of pizza boxes, letting the sweet, sweet smell of processed Italian food inside. As they walked by him, they all greeted him, included Atom, only to get a glare in return.

Snooper then decided to follow Secret, who was getting the DVDs off his shelf and in his casual way, he asked, "So, you trying out a new look, or what?"

"No," Secret explained, his back to Snooper, reaching for a DVD, "Morocco broke my last pair of contacts."

"So, I take it this new look won't last," responded Snooper, "Too bad, I really wanted to see the fangirl reaction."

"Not funny, I'm still getting over last time's. I'm just glad that you guys aren't calling me by that nickname anymore."

"Well, after what you did to Magilla Gorilla after he called you that, it was the least we could do," admitted Snooper, "Seriously, I don't whether I should be afraid of you or thank you."

But Secret stopped listening, had the DVDs he wanted and was ready to play them. Snooper called out, "You owe us for forty-two pizzas!"

Secret walked into the living room, stood in front of the couch where everyone was sitting, in front of the TV, explaining, "The first film we're going to watch is one of the worst movies ever made. It was made on a bet and needless to say, he lost. But the writer/director/star did say it could be re-dub the film and re-release it as a comedy. Boy, was he right?"

"What movie is it?" asked Boo-Boo.

Not saying a word, Secret popped in the DVD and sat with the others, catching Atom's eye, said to the superhero, "Not today," then casually answered Boo-Boo's question.

"Pies" The Feet of Destiny."


End file.
